Promise
by smanse'sgf13
Summary: "Berjanjilah akan terus menemaniku dan berada disampingku meskipun ini sulit dan sangat melelahkan." –osh.


**PROMISE**

~Hunhan-Hun just for Han-Han just for Hun-Hunhan~

Warning : it's yaoi fanfic, typo(s), absurd.

Hai.. ini FF kedua yang saya buat dan merupakan FF pertama yang saya publish. FF ini berasal dari otak fantasi saya yang suka bayangin hunhan tiba tiba. Waktu pelajaranpun saya suka berfantasi tentang hunhan dan akhirnya gaada pelajaran yg keserap wkk

Maaf sebelumnya jika bahasanya aneh dan banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.

FF ini beneran pure buatan otak saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan alur cerita tolong beritahu saya.

"Berjanjilah akan terus menemaniku dan berada disampingku meskipun ini sulit dan sangat melelahkan." –osh.

.

.

.

Setiap orang di dunia punya cara tersendiri untuk merasa bahagia. Mungkin banyak diantara mereka yang harus bersembunyi untuk merasakan bagaimana makna dari kata 'bahagia'.

Bahkan ada yang rela menjadi 'boneka' demi menunjang popularitas orang lain. Sangat sulit di awal memang, bagaimana banyak orang yang menganggapmu berkhianat dan munafik. Bukan dengan iming iming hidupmu akan mudah di masa depan, tapi dengan ucapan ancaman menyangkut orang yang kau sayangi, menjadi cara yang ampuh orang yang lebih berkuasa untuk mendapatkan uang dan menanjakkan harga saham.

Kehidupan sebagai anggota boyband terkenal tidaklah semudah yang kalian pikir. Terkenal, punya uang banyak, banyak merk terkenal yang menempel di tubuh, tapi percayalah tidak mudah menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam dunia hiburan. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya di anggap ada dan diberi banyak kasih sayang, tapi dibalik itu banyak hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan memang harus di hindari.

Bagaimana jika kalian mencintai seseorang dan harus di pisahkan untuk waktu yang lama dan jika diperbolehkan untuk bertemu pun ada batasan waktu yang harus benar benar diingat.

Pria dengan setelan jaket dan celana hitam itu menggunakan masker hitam dan kaca mata bundar bening untuk menutupi wajahnya. Berjalan keluar bandara dengan kepala yang di tundukkan.

Keluar dari boyband yang membesarkan namanya, bukan ini yang dia inginkan tapi ini memang harus dilakukan. Ayahnya menyuruhnya waktu itu, dengan alasan kesehatan dan dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuanya.

Mungkin ini gila mengingat yang dia datangi adalah Negara Korea Selatan, Negara yang harus ia hindari. Jika ketahuan akan ada banyak spekulasi dari orang banyak nantinya. Bagaimanapun ia pernah meniti karir disini sampai akhirnya harus keluar dari agensi dan kembali ke China.

Bukan karena untuk menghadiri sidang kasusnya dengan entertaiment yang membesarkan namanya atau alasan pekerjaan apapun, tapi ini permintaan orang terkasihnya dan dia tidak bisa untuk menolak. Bagaimanapun dia yang meninggalkan- ah tidak ini tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata kata.

Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Penampilannya benar benar menunjang agar dia tidak ketahuan publik, sehingga sulit dikenali.

Dia telah sampai di area luar bandara. Memberhentikan taxi dan berbicara sopan kepada sopir taxi, lalu masuk setelahnya. Dia mengetikkan beberapa kata pada aplikasi pesan di ponselnya.

" **Aku sudah di dalam taxi. Kamar nomor berapa?"**

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Oh dia bahkan sudah sangat menunggu pesan dari itu _._ Ia cepat cepat mengetikkan balasan disertai senyum tampan di wajahnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Demi Tuhan Sehun sudah bosan menunggu, kenapalama sekali.

Sehun memainkan _smartphone_ nya dengan posisi tiduran di sofa. Dia termasuk orang yang kepo jika kalian ingin tahu, mencari berita dari situs situs berita, weibo dan sebagainya mungkin sudah rutinitasnya jika ada waktu luang. Dan jika seseorang disana mempunyai waktu luang yang sama mereka akan berbincang lewat media sosial dan memadu kasih tentunya.

Seperti yang aku katakan tadi tidak mudah memang menjadi orang yang selalu disoroti, harus bersembunyi dan menggunakan waktumu dengan sebaik mungkin.

Bunyi ting terdengar menandakan pintu kamar apartement itu terbuka. Sehun menggunakan apartement temannya dan beruntung temannya sedang ada perjalanan wisata yang diadakan universitasnya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot repot menyuruh temannya pergi. Sehun yang kejam memang.

Sebelumnya Sehun sudah memeberitahukan passwordnya kepada _dia._ Sehun cepat cepat menuju pintu, _dia_ sedang melepas kacamata dan masker yang dipakainya, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan keatas dengan mata rusa bening indah yang ujungnya ikut melengkung. Dia tersenyum sangat cantik di depan wajah Sehun. Demi Tuhan dada Sehun berdegub sangat kencang dan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perut Sehun, senyum itu, ia sangat merindukannya.

Sehun maju beberapa langkah, menangkup kepala Luhan dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda itu, menyesapi bagaimana manisnya indera milik Luhan itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, lalu berubah menjadi hisapan dan lumatan menyenangkan. Tas jinjing Luhan dijatuhkan begitu saja ketika ia hendak menggapai leher Sehun, merapatkan tubuh keduanya dan Sehun balas memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk melepas tautan, mereka berjalan kelimpungan dengan bibir yang masih menempel satu sama lain.

Bunyi dencitan sofa sekali, mereka jatuh terduduk di sofa dengan Luhan yang berada di pangkuan Sehun. Masih menikmati pagutan keduanya dan berhenti ketika Luhan merasa nafasnya hanya tinggal satu.

Mereka terengah.

Menyelami mata satu sama lainpun menjadi pandangan yang menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Bagaimana mata tajam itu menatap lembut pada mata bulat bening yang juga menatapnya tulus. Dunia terasa berhenti ketika ia lagi lagi melihat senyuman tulus yang ia rindukan.

"Hai"

Luhan membuka suara.

Pria berwajah tegas tersenyum lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Luhan" Luhan tersenyum

"Akupun" mereka terdiam dengan mengamati rinci wajah satu sama lain.

Luhan memulai pergerakan ketika ia merasa sangat panas di ruang apartement, dia turun dari paha Sehun, melepas jaket dan.. topinya sudah tidak ada di kepala ternyata. Udaranya cukup panas karna memang apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya merupakan hal yang cukup menghasilkan keringat.

Sehun hanya diam mengamati apa yang Luhan lakukan. Dia akan sangat menikmati apapun yang ada pada Luhan. Kata mengagumi tidak cukup untuk mendiskripsikan perasaannya terhadap Luhan, karna memang pada kenyataannya Sehun merasakan lebih dari itu. Mungkin kata mudahnya adalah dia sudah jatuh ke dalam diri Luhan.

Tidak mudah untuk menjalin kehidupan cinta seperti mereka, Sehun kadang merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat semenjak Luhan memutuskan kembali ke China. Tapi dia harus dan memang di haruskan bersabar untuk cintanya. Cintanya dengan Luhan.

Luhan selesai dan berbalik menatap Sehun. Tersenyum. Dia lalu menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah." Sehun menepuk pahanya pelan.

"Tidak juga. Tadi aku sempat atau mungkin tidur selama perjalanan."

"Ooh dasar putri tidur." Sehun mencubit dagu Luhan pelan dan.. "Jangan pukul aku!"

Luhan yang sebelumnya melotot dan ingin memukul Sehun tidak jadi karena Sehun berteriak dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Dan Luhan berdecih pelan.

Sehun menurunkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan ke pinggangnya. Tangan satunya ia bawa ke leher Luhan dan memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Luhan.

Kecupan kecupan ringan pada bibir Luhan membuat ia sendiri mabuk kepayang. Ini sangat manis. Luhan meremat baju di sisi pinggang Sehun ketika Sehun mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian bibir Luhan dari ujung ke ujung. Dan diakhiri satu kecupan pada bibir bawah Luhan.

Sebenarnya ini belum berakhir, karena Sehun menempelkan bibirnya kembali dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Luhan. Salah satu indera Luhan yang menjadi bagian favoritnya itu ia sesap sekali dan ia merasakan Luhan meremat bajunya semakin kencang pula. Dan ini benar benar berakhir dengan satu kecupan lagi.

Sehun menjauhkan wajah dan menemukan mata indah itu membuka perlahan.

"Matamu cantik sekali, Luhan." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Sehun. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"Mm aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau ingin lakukan." Ia berkata pelan. Mata Sehun berbinar itu artinya akan ada—ah tidak! Sadarlah Sehun, Luhan baru saja melewati perjalanan jauh.

"Bagaimana jika menonton film dan berpelukan? Aku akan memesan minuman dan popcorn."

"Ok. Diterima." Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Suasana benar benar di ubah seperti bioskop. Lampu ruangan mati dengan ditemani minuman cola juga popcorn. Bedanya hanya ada dua penonton di sini.

Sehun sedari tadi tidak fokus dengan film berjudul _Insurgent_ yang mereka tonton. Dia hanya memeluk Luhan sambil menciumi kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Sementara Luhan tengah fokus pada layar tv.

"Lihat Sehun. Pasti _Four_ sangat mencintai _Tris._ Kehidupan mereka penuh dengan pilihan yang sangat sulit."

"Yeah" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menutup mata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Diam dan menurut saja Sehun"

"Tunggu. Itu suara kecipak seperti orang berciuman, bukan?" Sehun berkata dengan tangan Luhan yang masih menutupi matanya.

"T-Tidak!" Luhan kelabakan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Dia membawa pandangan menuju layar tv.

"Aa.. jadi itu." Dia memberi jeda pada perkataannya lalu melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh melihatnya" Luhan sebal sendiri.

"Kau terlihat seperti ahjumma jika wajahmu seperti itu." Sehun menoel pipi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tampan, Sehun. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" Luhan membela diri masih dengan nada sebal.

"Aku akan mengakuinya jika kita melakukan adegan seperti di film tadi." Sehun memberikan penawaran yang bagi dirinya sendiri sangat menggiurkan.

"Ck. Aku membencimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi agar kau tidak melihatnya." Demi Tuhan Sehun gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi Luhan. Dia bisa saja menerkam Luhan dan menyerang bibirnya, hanya saja Luhan tipe uke pemalu dan susah untuk di ajak negosiasi. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memandangi wajah sebal Luhan dan tersenyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sungut Luhan.

Tidak di hiraukannya pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun diam, masih mengamati wajah sebal Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti ia arahkan pada rusa manisnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Sehun. Kau mengerikan."

Luhan mengelap pipinya dengan telapak tangannya, dia berpikir mungkin ada noda disana. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan menuju layar tv.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau. Ciuman sepihak rasanya pahit jika kau ingin tahu."

Luhan berdecih pelan. Sehun membawa kepala Luhan ke dadanya lagi untuk melanjutkan acara menonton film mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan di apartement, setelah film habis mereka hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Sehun tidur menyamping dengan kepala di atas paha Luhan. Sementara tangan kiri Luhan memegangi dagu Sehun, kebiasaannya dari dulu memang.

"Sehun, coba panggil aku hyung"

Sehun yang tengah fokus melihat layar tv menoleh ke atas dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada imbalan jika aku melakukannya?"

Luhan berdecih sekali dan membungkam mulut Sehun dengan tangannya. Selalu begitu jika Luhan meminta Sehun memanggilnya hyung. Sehun selalu meminta imbalan dan berakhir pada hal yang berbau menyusahkan Luhan. Mm ciuman panas misalnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Tapi Sehun itu orang serakah, pasti ada saja rencana lain yang muncul di otaknya untuk mengerjai Luhan.

"Diam dan lanjutkan acara menonton tv mu."

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti diantara dekapan tangan Luhan. Dia lalu melepas dekapan tangan Luhan dan kembali melihat kearah tv. Menggoda Luhan dan—

"Jauhkan kepalamu, aku akan mencari makanan di dalam kulkas"

-lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sehun bangun dan membiarkan Luhan pergi menuju dapur. Dia terkikik geli melihat Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

Luhan membuka kulkas dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Dia sedang kesal sebenarnya, Sehun benar benar tidak mengerti dirinya. Dia sedang lapar dan juga.. merajuk. Tapi Sehun yang pada dasarnya tipe orang tidak peka atau ia sendiri berpikir jika kepala Sehun terbentur tadi dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menjadi tidak peduli.

Ada lengan yang menutup pintu kulkas dan beralih memeluknya dari belakang juga menempelkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Atau ingin aku yang memasak?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Ia tidak menjawab. 'Oh ayolah Sehun mengertilah' Luhan berucap di dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku."

'Akhirnya' dan kali ini keinginannya harus di kabulkan.

"Bagaimana jika tteokbokki, jjajangmyeon dan soju?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kumohon." Luhan berkata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Pesanananmu akan segera datang, Tuan yang cantik"

Luhan yang melotot ingin memukul Sehun karena memanggilnya dengan embel-embel cantik tidak jadi karena Sehun dengan cepat mengecup pipinya dan langsung melesat pergi dari dapur.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Setelahnya Luhan langsung melahap dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Kenapa hanya ada satu botol soju?" Luhan bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan mie kacang hitam.

"Aku tidak mau kau mabuk dan akhirnya tertidur hingga besok waktunya kau _take off_. Lalu berakhir dengan tidak ada waktu untukku." Luhan nyengir di depan Sehun.

"Lihatlah makanmu, bagaimana bisa makanan di mulut belum ditelan lalu ditambah makanan yang masuk lagi?"

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat ingin makan makanan ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya." Sehun yang prihatin dengan keadaan Luhan tidak jadi melahap makanannya dan berganti mengelap noda di sudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jari miliknya, lalu mengecap noda pada ibu jarinya.

Luhan menyuapi satu potong kue beras pedas pada Sehun. Dia lalu mengambil mangkuk jjajangmyeon Sehun dan menyuapkannya ada Sehun. "Kau juga harus makan, Sehun."

Luhan akan mengambil alih piring Sehun jika Sehun sibuk dengan noda yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya lalu menyuapi Sehun karna Sehun tidak sempat memakannya.

Jadi disini Luhan makan dengan berantakan sementara Sehun sibuk mengelap mulut Luhan dan Luhan yang menyuapi Sehun setelahnya.

"Album mu keren, Lu. Aku suka saat bagian kau memajukan pinggulmu. Good!" Sehun memuji dengan gerakan tangan menyerupai Luhan di musik videonya.

Saat ini mereka tengah tiduran di ranjang. Setelah makanan mereka habis, Luhan berkata ia ingin merebahkan diri di kasur karena terlalu kenyang. Sehun tidur menyamping menghadap Luhan dan Luhan sendiri tidur telentang menghadap atap kamar.

"Dasar mesum" Luhan meninju pelan pipi Sehun.

"Sungguh! Itu sangat keren." Sehun berkata antusias, sementara Luhan berdecih pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Masih tetap tampan dan keren" Luhan memutar lehernya menghadap Sehun lalu menatap Sehun intens. Sehun balas menatap dirinya dengan diiringi senyum percaya diri.

"Aa coba lihat disini. Ada noda hitam" Luhan menyentuh bagian pipi Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih tampan. Coba sekarang kita tanya, bagaimana Luhan bisa memandangi Sehun yang terlelap hingga dia sendiri terlelap di dada Sehun waktu itu?" Sehun bertanya sembari menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu sekarang coba kita tanya, bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahuinya jika dia sendiri terlelap waktu itu? Tuan Sehun itu percaya diri sekali."

Sehun berdesis dengan mimik berfikir. "Semacam ilmu batin mungkin. Jadi bagaimana? Benar atau tidak?"

"Mm bagaimana ya. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku bahkan lebih sering tidur lebih dulu daripada dirimu." Luhan menempelkan kepalan tangannya di dahi sembari tersenyum jenaka.

"Tapi kau sering bangun setelah aku berada di sampingmu lalu beralih memandangiku."

"Aku heran mengapa ada manusia ngotot dan terlalu percaya diri sepertimu."

"Karna orang seperti itulah yang paling keren di dunia ini. Ayolah, Lu, mengaku saja." Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan kepalan tanganya pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan iya dan bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tidak?"

"Setiap jawaban yang keluar dari bibirmu, aku akan menganggapnya YA" Sehun tetap keukeuh dengan pernyataannya.

"Ya, baiklah aku mengaku. Kau puas?"

"Sangat puas." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan setelahnya. Dan mereka terkekeh bersama.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan dorm?"

"Di dorm masih tetap sama, ada Kyungsoo hyung yang perhatian dan tidak peduli dalam waktu bersamaan, ada Jongin yang selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo hyung, Umin hyung yang berencana bermain drama, ada Chanyeol hyung yang masih sering berkutat dengan komputer untuk membuat lagu, juga ada Baek hyung yang masih sangat berisik." Sehun bercerita sembari menerawang kejadian di dorm EXO. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing, Jongdae dan Joonmyeon?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya mereka ada jadwal lain di luar."

"Lalu dirimu? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Belum ada. aku masih ingin seperti ini, makan, tidur, menunggu pesan darimu, juga mendengar lelucon member lain."

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Baekhyun selalu merawatmu bukan?" Sehun berekspresi datar andalannya, menyembunyikan senyum kecutnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Dia bahkan mendekatiku waktu di depan layar, walau sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit terganggu."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, itu karna dia sangat peduli padamu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi terkadang aku merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Chanyeol pasti mengerti. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mengerti Baekhyun. Tapi kau boleh protes jika memang itu sangat mengganggumu." Luhan menyentuh telapak tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya setelah itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, karna hanya Baekhyun hyung yang bisa melakukannya padaku."

Tidak. Tidak. Sehun bukan bermaksud mengungkitnya lagi, dia hanya berkata apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Luhan menggeser tubuh dan meraih kepala Sehun untuk ia bawa di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku, Sehun." Luhan berkata dengan penyesalan yang kentara di dalam mata indahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya sekarang, yang pasti dia merasa nyaman dengan Luhan yang tiba tiba saja memeluknya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku sungguh tidak apa apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Lu." Ia mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi lebih berat.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengelus kepala Sehun.

Sehun menjauhkan badannya, melepas pelukan Luhan dan beralih meraih kepala Luhan. Ia mencium lama dahi Luhan.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon" Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Sehun tidak mau melihat wajah Luhan. Dadanya terasa sesak jika melihat Luhan menitikkan air mata, apalagi alasannya adalah karena dirinya.

Luhan menyeka air matanya dan balas memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Ayo tidur dan lupakan kejadian tadi." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Ya. Mari kita mulai tanpa ada penyesalan." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mereka memulai waktu untuk membuka lembaran hari esok. Tidur berbagi kehangatan dengan sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Dia melihat Luhan tengah duduk diranjang dengan kepala yang mengarah ke luar balkon. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka, mungkin dia masih mengantuk. Ini bahkan masih pukul tujuh pagi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang pasti saat ini Sehun menganggap bibir Luhan memanggilnya ingin di gigit. Bibir itu terbuka sedikit, berwarna merah muda dan terlihat kenyal. Apalagi rambut Luhan yang sedikit acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, Luhan terlihat sangat menggoda di matanya.

"Buka bajumu, Lu" Luhan refleks menyilangkan tangan didada dan melotot kearah Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencium, tidak sampai masuk. Aku berjanji" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Yak Oh Sehun! bisa kau jaga bicaramu? Kau bicara pada hyungmu atau temanmu?" Luhan berteriak.

"Aku bicara pada kekasih cantikku, Tuan Lu" Luhan yang geram, melempari wajah Sehun dengan bantal. Dia kadang menyayangkan mulut kotor Sehun. Sehun yang lebih muda tapi berkelakuan lebih tua darinya. Sehun bahkan pernah mengatainya bodoh waktu itu ketika Luhan yang salah memaggil manager hyung dengan sebutan ahjussi.

'Dasar rusa bodoh' ia masih ingat betul perkataan Sehun. Luhan kadang berpikir bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada bocah kurang ajar macam Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan badannya di ranjang. Tepatnya di depan Luhan. Ia menumpukan berat badannya pada siku yang ia tekuk untuk menyangga kepala. Lalu mencuri kecupan pada bibir Luhan sekali.

"Aku akan membeli makanan ke luar" Sehun berkata sembari tangan satunya menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menutupi mata.

"Kenapa tidak delivery order saja?"

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan jika makan makanan buatan sendiri lebih enak daripada delivery order" Sehun mengutip perkataan Luhan waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut" Sehun berpikir sejenak. Dia ingat posisi Luhan dan dirinya, bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan. Tapi kemudian dia ingat jika apartement milik temannya ini berada di kompleks apartment artis yang keamanannya sangat ketat. Di sekitarnyapun sangat sepi orang berlalu-lalang. Jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Luhan ikut dengannya.

"Mandi dan jangan lupa gunakan topi juga maskermu"

"Ok." Luhan bangun dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Luhan berkata dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju minimarket di dekat apartement sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir diantara kita berdua tidak ada yang baik dalam hal memasak." Sehun berkata sembari mengayunkan tangan Luhan yang dia genggam.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun reflex ikut berhenti dan beralih menghadap Luhan.

"Delivery saja. Aku tidak yakin, Hun. Lagipula pasti akan banyak orang di luar sana."

Sehun berpikir sejenak, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan berbalik arah menuju apartement.

"Luhan" Sehun berkata pelan seraya matanya menerawang pada atap kamar apartement milik temannya itu.

Luhan berdehem di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Maukah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi tidak yakin dengan penuturan Sehun barusan tetapi kemudian dia bertanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk berada disisiku walaupun sangat sulit dan akan sangat melelahkan" Sehun menunduk melihat Luhan yang tengah tersenyum di dadanya.

Luhan kemudian mendongak mempertemukan mata mereka. Ia lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di hidung bangir Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak bisa berada disisimu sepanjang waktu, itu tidak mungkin mengingat kita yang tidak lagi seperti dulu, tapi percayalah kau selalu ada di sini" Luhan menepuk dadanya pelan. "Percayalah ini tidak akan sulit seperti yang kau bayangkan, anggaplah bahwa ini bukan beban tapi secuil hal kecil yang akan indah nantinya. Tuhan bahkan sudah berjanji padaku akan hal itu".

Sehun tersenyum, merasa sangat tenang dengan apa yang Luhan katakan barusan. Selalu seperti ini, di saat ia tengah gundah dan merasa ini sulit Luhan akan selalu menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat." Ia berucap tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul lima sore. Ia mengambil jadwal penerbangan pukul setengah tujuh, itu artinya hanya ada satu jam tiga puluh menit ia berada di Korea.

Ia sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Sehun hanya mengamati sembari lengannya menumpu pada sisi pintu kamar dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana tanpa ada niatan ingin membantu Luhan menyiapkan kepulagannya ke China.

Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin Luhan berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Tapi sulit untuk sekedar mengatakan 'tinggalah lebih lama lagi'. Luhan mempunyai tanggung jawab di sana dan iapun juga punya tanggung jawab di sini.

Luhan telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun. Mata mereka bertemu. Ada makna tidak rela dari tatapan keduanya. Luhan lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Dia menyelipkan tangan di pinggang menuju punggung Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu." Satu kalimat pendek Luhan terdengar merdu untuk di dengar. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala belakang Luhan.

"Ya. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu. Jangan terlalu peduli kepada orang lain. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri sebelum melihat orang lain."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Luhan melepas pelukkannya dan mengambil tas juga jaketnya yang berada di ranjang. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan Luhan keluar kamar dan berjakan menuju pintu depan.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu." Sehun mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Apa kau mencari mati? Jangan melakukannya, kita bisa mati jika publik melihat Sehun EXO mengantarkan Luhan mantan personil EXO ke bandara." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya setelah itu.

Ia tidak mau kelepasan dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang ketinggalan pesawat.

Luhan tersenyum. Sehun membukakan pintu apartement, Luhan keluar, sebelum berjalan menuju elevator dia sempatkan sekali lagi untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan dia menemukan senyum tulus dari wajah Sehun.

"Hati-hati, sayang" Luhan balas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jaga dirimu, Sehun. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk teman-teman di dorm"

"Ya akan ku sampaikan"

Luhan maju satu langkah dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekali sebelum dia benar benar pergi.

Dan punggung sempit itu semakin mengecil bersama hatinya yang sedikit tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan laki-laki manis itu.

Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum tampan untuk cintanya. Cintanya yang selalu ada untuk menguatkannya di saat dia sendiri ragu, cintanya yang mungkin berat untuk dilalui karena jarak yang jauh. Tapi dia percaya pada cintanya dan suatu hal yang indah yang akan mereka lalui bersama suatu saat nanti.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku jika bersabar dan berjuang untuk cinta bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Akan sia-sia jika kau bahkan tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri untuk hal itu." –osh

"Kebahagiaan bukan hal yang sulit di dapat jika kau percaya pada apa yang ada di depanmu dan apa yang menjadi kekuatan di dalam dirimu." –lh

 **Akhirnya selesai juga~~**

 **Cerita ini cuma bagian kecil dari pertemuan hunhan. Soalnya saya bingung sendiri mau ngasih sceen apa lagi, jadi maaf kalau cerita ini ga memuaskan.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak di kolom review yaa readers**

 **Gomawo^^**

 **See you next time~**


End file.
